


Someone's calling my name

by hazzasmine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Confused Louis, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Harry, Just in general, M/M, Not sexually, Ooh alcohol, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sad Harry, Shower Sex, Top Louis, bye lol, i don't know what to tag, past harry styles & original character(s), sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzasmine/pseuds/hazzasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you alright, lad?” Louis asks, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “I can't understand you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You were supposed to love me,” the boy answers, his speech slurred and rigid from the alcohol. “Please don't leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>(Or, harry is drunk and louis pretends)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's calling my name

**Author's Note:**

> Hihihiii, 
> 
> ok ye I know I never write on here, but today is a new day! & lowkey this fueled my procrastination (physics had ya girl snatchedT)
> 
> but anyway I kinda got this fic idea from hotline bling I mean it's nothing like the song but there's phones involved so.. 
> 
> But um don't send this fic to the boys or anyone associated with them plz & thx
> 
> Let's hope this doesn't suck major goat balls legggggo! c:

**bbnkkklooo**


End file.
